Witches
Modern witches are the descendants of those that fled Salem. They posess magical powers granted to them by an old and dead demon, and are by far the most powerful of all the races. However, their power comes at a price: although they look like normal humans, overuse of magic physically ages a witch significantly. They have the potential to live as long as a normal human, but may live much shorter lives as a result of their magic use. One can only be born into a family of witches- it is not random. Physical Descriptions Witches are, physically, just like any other human being. Aging Use of magic prematurely ages a witch. Excessive use will accelerate the aging process even further. Witches may not always be as old as they appear. Common Behavior & Culture Loyalty Witches seem to quarrel with one another more than they do other Families, however it does not seem to impact the loyalty they share. While they have no problem dealing or causing harm to one of their own, they refuse to see anyone out of their race speak negatively or bring any bodily harm to another witch, no matter the reason. Emotional While witches can put on a good front of being calm and collected, they are quite the emotional bunch. The smallest things can irritate them- it’s best to tip toe on eggshells around witches, as you never know when you will do or say something which might provoke them! Strengths & Abilities Magic Witches tend to display 1-3 different types of magic, such as pyrokinesis, telekinesis, or resurrecting the dead. Witches may have powers such as mind reading and telepathy, but these may not be used on another character without the express permission of their player. The same applies to anything that would cause another character bodily harm. Weaknesses Rapid Aging Due to the use of such powerful magic, witches age quickly. Their bodies may begin to break down around the age of 40 or 50. This is most common with the current Supreme (boss), for when a successor is near, they begin to drain the Supreme's life force. Exhaustion When witches use enormous amounts of power, they become drained and exhausted. They become vulnerable and weak, placing them back in the brackets of just a mere mortal. The time for them to regain their energy varies from hours to days depending on the witch. Reverse Spells Reverse spells are magical spells that backfire on the caster. This is highly dangerous and is common when witchlings use magic they are not well-versed in. The exact degree of the backfire depends on the type of spell being cast. For example, a spell to cause an illness on an enemy may fail and leave the caster with said illness. An attempt to create a small fire may cause an explosion instead, harming not only the caster, but everyone in the vicinty. Related *Home *Boss of Bosses *Harlowe Family *Races *Banshees *Faes *Vampires *Werewolves Category:Races